


Price of Fertility

by Lib_bee



Series: Kings & Queens | Contributing Factors [4]
Category: From Dusk Till Dawn (1996), From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Labor and Delivery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 21:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15252300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lib_bee/pseuds/Lib_bee
Summary: Time-stamp #1Baby Gecko's ready to greet the world with a larger than life attitude and daddy's temper.





	Price of Fertility

Kate was laying out on the floating deck once again, too huge to walk out here on her own in the dark, anymore. Richie was relaxing next to her playing his little game with the baby as the moon grew bigger and brighter above the water.

He found the feeling of little feet and hands battering against her belly a bit too weird and talking to a bump too awkward. So, he ended up developing a game of gently poking her belly in random spots until the baby would kick out in annoyance. It would continue on until the baby had ignored him for more than five minutes.

She didn't enjoy it much, but she thought it was sweet of him, to try and bond with the baby like Kisa and Seth. He had tried it their way and hated it. 

The other two just took to talking to her belly to bond.

Kisa was the one more inclined to read a book or poetry to the baby. She thought that if she had to wait to have a baby, then she still needed to bond closely with this one to prevent any animosity. Kate had agreed whole heatedly and promised to do the same with any children they had. That was the main reason most nights Kisa went to lay with her, before she called for Seth and drifted off to sleep. 

On the flip side Seth liked to spend time talking to the baby early in the morning when everyone else was either settling into bed or sleeping. He would whisper to the child about all the things he planned to do with them one day when they were older. He would even sing to the baby sometimes when he was too tired to talk and spend his time just chasing the fluttering kicks across her stomach.

If someone had told her a few years ago that she would be in a bit of an open, polymorous, relationship and pregnant before twenty-one, she would have laughed. It had never been in her cards, but she wouldn't change a thing about it now. She had an unconventional family now, but they had built her a home by the water, and have accepted every request she has made to keep her comfortable.

She was actually really happy, as she looked back to stare at their completed home. When the house was finished early last month she had cried. She had grown too big, too quickly, and worried as time passed about not setting everything up for the baby in enough time. 

Kisa and Seth had decided to set up the nursery together and surprise her and Richie. It hadn't bothered either of them to come out here and enjoy the late afternoon breeze and relax for a few hours. Quiet alone time was something they both liked to indulge in.

She jumped when their phones chimed into the night at the same time. Richie just shrugged at her scare and grabbed them both as he sat up to check the messages. She sat up on her own, but waited for his help to stand, since she knew it was Seth or Kisa calling them back home.

"Let's go." Richie whispered quietly to her as she grasped onto him and let him lift her to her feet.

Walking back with the ache between her thighs reminded her of how they had spent the first hour outside. 

*_*

She was leaning against the deck railing, as Richie spoke to someone on the phone while pacing the dock, so she watched the water ripple as the float was swaying. She unbuttoned a few of the snaps on her sun dress to get some air on her slick skin as she stood there overheating. The baby Gecko was really taking it out of her lately.

Kate had just slipped her shoes off, and slipped a few more buttons, when she felt hands grip the hem of her skirt and pull. The sigh that left her as his cool hands glided up her thighs under her skirt had him grinding into her ass. He caressed her body slowly as he lifted the dress from her skin and dropped it to the ground.

She reached back around his neck to pull him closer. "Richie?"

He nibbled at her ear, licked up the side of her throat, and hummed as his fingers slid under her belly and into her panties. 

She whimpered when his fingertips strummed against her clit. "Be gentle."

She felt his nod shift her hair about as he sighed into it. The pleasure he sucked in from her with the air as she squirmed from his ministrations had him slipping his digits down to her weeping sex. The pool of want in her body had her gripping him tighter to her neck and slipping a hand to tug the side of his sweats down.

He growled into her ear as he pulled his fingers away from her to shove his pants off and yank her panties down to her shapely thighs. "Didn't know you were in a hurry, Katie?"

She rubbed her naked ass into his dick as she squealed out. "Not in a hurry, just don't want to lose the mood." 

He grabbed her hips when she pushed her ass back into him again and pushed her down to tilt her forward. She gripped tight to the rail as he rubbed his throbbing cock at her slit from behind. He just slid his shaft up and down her slick cunny teasing her pleasure to a mellow high. 

When he still wouldn't slip inside her, she growled out in frustration waiting til she felt his cock head sliding back to her entrance, and slammed back to swollow him inside her molten heat with a gutteral moan. "Richard, ah-hhhuh, fuck."

He didn't waste time after that he just powered into her with an animalistic abandon. He slid an arm around her belly pulling her back into his rough thrusts, and let his other hand stray to her cunt, his fingers prodding and rubbing. He bit into her neck for one quick pull of blood, and let two fingers slide in beside his cock, pulling them back out suddenly to pinch her abused clit and settle deep.

She felt his dick filling her up, and staring to go soft inside, cum already dripping down her quivering thighs. She felt the kicking pulse of his cock hardening back up inside her clenching cunt, read again for another go. He never had stopped his slow grind into her and slowly picking back up the rhythm was easy. 

He kept thrusting as deep as he could with cum squelching in and back out around him, coating his thighs. "One more, Katie, might be our last chance for a while." 

She was panting now so close to the edge again already as the head of his cock hit her g-spot repeatedly. "Richie, please, oh, hhuhh, too much."

She arched away from his hips when the intense orgasm hit and he came in spurts, gripping the rail with a white knuckled grip as she convulsed, and finally slid down to her trembling knees. 

She shivered all over as he settled down to sit close behind her. He slowly caressed her overstimulated body back against him and into his lap. She relaxed her head back on his shoulder but was still shaking with the orgasmic aftershocks. 

When she had calmed back into his naked lap, he had slipped his fingers back into her, and began rubbing his dripping cum into her skin.

*_*

She stumbled into Richie's side suddenly, as a fierce tightening of muscles started in her lower back, and traveled to her stomach and flipped. They both stopped still. His eyes concentrated on her in concern as she rocked back on her heels with her eyes scrunched closed, and sucked in a quick breath. 

"Kate?"

She ignored him to assess the new feeling, letting the pain flow through her, and breathing deep as she tried relaxing her straining muscles. She was quite sure as the ache ended that it was her first true contraction. It didn't hurt really, not like the sharp pain of braxton-hicks, but felt like a really bad menstrual cramp. 

She waited until she could feel her legs, and felt stable again, before opening her eyes to look for Richie. Opening her eyes to the world brought back her other senses an overwhelmed her. She could smell Seth's cologne, feel the shake in her frightened body, and heard Kisa asking Richie what had happened.

She caught their eyes as she looked up at them. "I think I just had my first real contraction."

Seth froze, Kisa began to look frantic between everyone, and Richie pulled out his phone and ran up to the house. She was a bit worried about them but was a little too scared herself to care.

She croaked out. "Seth?" 

He snapped to attention and brought her into his arms for a reassuring hug. " It's ok, princess. I'm gonna get us back to the house, set you up nice and comfortable wherever you want with Kisa."

She couldn't help but nod into him as he began walking them up and into the house. Kisa had a hand rubbing at the base of her spine calmingly as she helped guide her through Seth's rambling. "Then I'm gonna make sure Richard is actually calling the lady you picked out to help deliver the baby, ok, I promise to be back as soon as possible."

He gave her a sharp look and waited for her acceptance before he picked her up at the steps. He carried her carefully up the stairs and set her down. She knew he was waiting for her to decide where she wanted to be but she didn't know.

Kisa moved close to caress her shoulder. "How about I help you shower while the guys get the legwork done?"

She nodded as she remembered the cum dried between her legs, grabbing at Kisa's hand to make sure she would stay, and kissed Seth's cheek before he walked away to do her bidding.

***  
*Nine Hours Later

Kate was laying on her left side in the bed: tired, cranky, sweaty, nauseous, and in pain.

Kisa sat behind her, towel still wrapped around her hair, and continued to rub at her back. 

Seth lay next to her, one arm tucked under her pillow so he could rub at the back of her neck, and the other grasped tightly in hers. 

Richie had come and gone with the midwife continuously, too anxious to sit still and do nothing. 

She was thankful for all of them, even through the agonizing pain that just seemed to build itself higher with each breath, and reminded herself that she had survived Amaru, so she knew she could do anything now. 

Her midwife had arrived about two hours ago when the contractions had hit the five minute mark. The kind Spanish woman, named Rosa, was very carefully checking her out again like she said she would every hour. She didn't make her shift or move, just had Seth help lift her leg, and felt for the baby. 

"Labor is progressing perfectly, much faster than normal for a first, but at seven centimeters dilated already I don't see this lasting much longer."

Kate began to silently cry with the next contraction. Seth was up in her face telling her how strong she was and she didn't know if she believed him. "I should have went to the hospital. They have the good drugs."

The chuckles that sounded into the room made her feel a little bit better. "I thought you wanted an all natural pregnancy, no doctors, and no tests. Just us and our baby."

She glared at Richie for making fun of her comment. "I'm in labor, naturally, Richard. I'm allowed to be glib."

He backtracked with a repentant nod. "Just joking with you."

She rolled her eyes but nodded as she fell into the next contraction. 

Everybody watched with concern as she suddenly went pale. The midwife jerked Seth back quickly making Kate whine, placing a small container before her, and caught her vomit just in time. "She seems to be transitioning quickly."

Seth growled. "What does that mean?"

She stepped back, but gave him the control of the emesis container. "It means her labor is progressing a bit too quickly for her body to handle, but she should be giving birth within the next hour, nobody who wants to witness this needs to leave."

Rosa crossed over the room to the bag she had brought with supplies and began setting them out on the bed. Kisa moved from where she rested behind Kate to comfort a conflicted Richard. While, Seth just helped rearrange Kate when she began to groan and move. 

He ended up wrapped around her from behind and kissing at her neck. She just continued to cry silently, hiccupping into another harsh breathe, and vomited. She seemed to go into a sort of trance for the next thirty minutes. 

When she grasped at Seth's hands and screeched the midwife jumped into action. 

She demanded for Kisa and Richie to help hold Kate's legs, as she checked her one more time, and declared that she had reached full dilation. 

Kate growled into awareness with her next contraction and began pushing. 

Rosa kept quiet, letting her charge take control, and assisted only when everyone began getting frustrated. "Shhh, the baby's head is crowning."

Richie took a peak and stared at Seth. "Got a head full of your hair, brother."

Seth scoffed into Kate's neck, holding her up as she continued pushing, and finally gave birth to his child. The messy baby garbling in the arms of the midwife shocked nobody as he angrily shouted at the world, flushed arms and legs flailing. Kate reached for him as Seth cut the cord.

The baby calmed his crying against her chest, as she kissed his messy forehead, and held him closer. She winced as she birthed the placenta and began crying into her son's matted locks. "I'm sorry baby, you're ok." 

She coo'd to the newborn until Rosa asked to check him over. Then she began violently crying at the separation and the baby mimicked. Everyone hurried to clean, soothe, and check them over, in order to bring them back together.

***

When everything was quiet once more, and Kate held a quiet, loosely covered child, Seth spoke up. "What did you name him, princess?"

She looked at her tiny baby, and stroked his soft little cheek, laughing quietly with the others as he nuzzled his way to her breast to latch on. "Jakobie Izel Gecko."

Seth held her closer so he could run the tip of his fingers through the babies soft dark hair. "Why not just use Jacob?"

She turned from her son to look into his eyes. "Because, I know you miss Eddie as much as I miss my father and I want to honor them both for being with us until the end."

With an understanding they turned back towards their son. He was guzzling at her with harsh little suckles, with his little fists bumping her breast, and feet kicking sluggishly. The smile on Seth's face warmed up the room.

Richie and Kisa moved back to the bed now that everyone was at peace and the midwife had left. The doe eyed woman stroking at the infants naked foot that was poking out of the blanket smiled as she finally looked up at a mesmerized Kate. "Why Izel?"

The new mother watched her son squint his opening eyes for the first time and shared a shock with his daddy. She looked back to Seth, to make sure he saw what she did, and turned back to Kisa with a smile of her own.

Richie answered, before Kate could finish switching their baby to her other nipple, and answer herself. "It's an Aztec name that means, unique. I think it fits quite well with our little misfit family's history and would make a good foundation for the nickname, Izzy."

Seth gave a little accepting hum at that, while Kisa tilted her head, and took in the meaning. "Thank you."

Kate leaned forward to lay out the baby when he quit eating, and began to look around for the voices he recognized, knocking his blanket off with jerky limbs.

Richie moved close to the diapered baby to take in every feature. "He has your eyes."

Kisa nodded along with his observation. "Gonna be tall, dark, and handsome with big bright eyes."

"What did he weigh, princess?" 

Richie nodded along to his brothers question. "Yeah, your midwife wouldn't tell us."

Kate laughed. "You're looking at a petite mommy who just gave birth to a baby measuring at 9lbs 12oz and 23 inches long."

Everybody winced.

"Don't look so scared. I think he's perfect and would do it again in a heartbeat." She began to swaddle him in his blanket. "Someone want to go find me a pacifier for him? I want to try and get some sleep before he's hungry again."

Seth got up to go fulfill her request and give her time to get comfortable. He returned quickly to find Kate handing Richie the baby. He couldn't help but laugh as his brother talked to the unhappy baby.

"Come to Papa big guy."

He inquired. "What's up?"

Kisa answered him with a smile. "We offered to watch him at night, so you two can sleep, since we're up at night anyways."

He nodded at the idea. "What about when he's hungry?"

Richie snatched the pacifier from him and butted in. "We're gonna bring him back to Kate tonight but after that she's gonna pump so we won't have to wake her up."

"Good plan, get him use to the habits of all his parents, and prevent sleep deprivation." He frowned at the bed. " We're going back to our room."

Kate went to protest before he stopped her. "Nope, this isn't our room, you're gonna sleep where you are most comfortable. I don't care if you bleed through the mommy diaper."

She glared but reached out for him. " I'm not wearing a mommy diaper, or bleeding, you dick. I seem to be healing rapidly. Was just going to tell you that you're carrying me cause I'm too tired to walk."

"Fine. Let's go, princess." He smirked, picked her up, and glared at Richie. "Don't let anyone else around him yet."

Kisa acknowledged the parting warning, as Richie ignored them all to bounce the baby, and prepared for the night ahead.


End file.
